With the quick development of science and technology, various mobile equipments gradually enrich and facilitate the life of the people. Due to the advantages of convenience, rapidness and resource saving to process information by mobile equipments, the mobile equipments are becoming an indispensable part for the life or work of the people.
Among others, a user can log into some website through a browser in a mobile equipment, download the installation package of desired application to local mobile equipment, and then install the application. For example, after downloading the installation package of game software named “The First Myth” from an APP website and then installing it in local, a user can start playing the game.
On the other hand, if the user wants to share this application with his friend, he can tell his friend the name and the downloading website of the application, and thus his friend can use a browser to search the website, and then download the installation package of the application. Of course, his friend can also use a mobile equipment to scan the two-dimension code relevant to the application shown in the mobile equipment of the user, and download the installation package of the application.
However, the aforementioned method for file sharing is very troublesome, since it brings inconveniences to the user. For example, after the user recommends software to his friend, it will be difficult for the friend to finish the downloading within a short time; and downloading the software will produce network flow. Moreover, when downloading a file having a larger number of bytes, user usually chooses to download the file when a WLAN network is available so as to save dataflow, but when the network is not available, the file sharing cannot be immediately achieved.